justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Dance Illusion
Just Dance Illusion is the first installment of the Just Dance Illusion series. It will be released on August 27th, 2017 for all of North America, South America, Australia, Europe, and Asia. You will be able to play it on the Xbox One, Playstation 4, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch. A future version of Just Dance Illusion will be available for old-gen as well. Gameplay and Features * Just Dance'' Controller''' (for Android and iOS only) ** 'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! ** Take photos of your ''Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! ** Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. ** Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. ** Edit your avatar and skin on the go! * ''Just Dance Unlimited 2017 (8th-Gen, Nintendo Switch and PC only) ** The dance-on-demand service is back and brings fresh content to all game modes! ** More than 250 songs will be available at launch and more content, including EXCLUSIVE songs, will be added throughout the year! ** New search tools and customized playlists will help you find your favorite tracks to dance to and keep the party going. ** A 3-month trial (PAL) of Just Dance Unlimited 2017 comes in every box of Just Dance Illusion ''while for NTSC there is two boxes one box "Regular Package" includes a 48 hour pass and another one "Just Dance Illusion Gold Edition" on the box includes a 3 Month Pass plus a 48 hour pass for Just Dance Unlimited. * 'Just Dance Machine' (8th-Gen, Nintendo Switch and PC only) ** Aliens have abducted you! They need your dance energy to refill their spaceship's batteries and go back home. ** Each Dance Machine session is composed of five short exclusive and unique dance experiences that span different types of dance: Flamenco, Charleston, Ballet, Haka, French Cancan... Never seen before on ''Just Dance! ** If you have provided the Aliens with enough energy, they will unlock new dance segments for you to try and help them out! * Sweat + Playlists ** Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! * World Dance Floor ** The player-vs-player feature will be returning to all 7th-, 8th-Gen consoles and PC. This year, you get to defeat a boss who's trying to defeat everyone's high score (8th-Gen and PC only)! * Skins ** Customize the background of your avatar with skins! * World Video Challenge '(PS4, Xbox One, Wii U, and PC) ** The video challenge returns to ''Just Dance ''this year! Compete with other people around the world while watching them dance! * '''Dance Mashup '(8th Gen, Nintendo Switch, PC and Wii only) ** Mashups return! The AstroPlay exclusive mashups will include the original background for Just Dance 2015, while the backgrounds are on the game are new * '''Dance Quest ** The Dance Quest feature returns. * You are a Superstar! ** When you reach a score of 11,000 in any song in this game, you'll receive a Superstar! That means, the letters are now shown on the score bar and the 5 stars are changed to Silver. ** Keep an eye out after the Fifth Star is achieved, the score bar will flash if you are about the achieve the Superstar. The letters will appear on the top of the stars you achieved as a player in the routine. ** NOTE: ''This feature is only available if you are doing the routine in Rivals. Co-Op will not get this new feature.'' ** This feature also works on all songs in Just Dance Unlimited 2017 from this game. *'Illusion Mode' **Dance with your friends on Wii U, Xbox One, Playstaion 4, and Nintendo Switch with Illusion Mode! **Make a private party with your friends online and play together no matter the console nor the location. Tracklist *The 8th gen consoles are all in alphabetical order on the menu. On the Switch however, the songs are switched up as seen below. Alternatives Mashups * (AZ) - The Mashup is exclusive to AZPlay. Gallery JDIMenu.png|Song Selection Menu (Credits to JD4) JDU2017Banner.png|Just Dance Unlimited 2017 Banner IllusionModeFinished.png|Just Dance Illusion loading screen WDFonJDI.png|World Dance Floor score screen Category:Games